Friend
by Tace
Summary: There's a spy in Harry's class and Snape has to find out who before everyone is put in danger. Sometimes it's who you suspect the least. Sometimes it's who you suspect the most.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: All Harry Potter related names are copyright J.K Rowling.  
  
With thanks to Ice Gem and Laurusnobilis.  
  
______________________________________________________________________  
  
::::Friend::::  
  
***  
  
Snape looked at the helpless girl, chained to the ground. He knew what Voldemort would do to her; still, she had been stupid enough to get caught. Spying wasn't something to be taken lightly-and he should know.  
  
"My loyal friends, I have good news," came a sickening voice from near by. "At last the time has come for dear little Harry Potter to meet his mother and father. I do so love a heart-warming tale. This happy event will take place on December 2nd, a very important date."  
  
"Forgive me master, but how?" asked a timid cloaked Death Eater.  
  
Snape wished the idiotic Death Eater would shut up. Not many people questioned Voldemort and lived to tell.  
  
'Thanks to a well placed Hogwarts Mole," replied Voldemort, who didn't seem at all aggravated by the question. In fact, he seemed quite pleased.  
  
"Won't Dumbledore do something to protect Potter?" asked the same cloaked figure.  
  
"Oh yes," answered Voldemort softly. "Which is why a fellow student assassin is such a useful thing"  
  
Snape's stomach turned. A student?  
  
***  
  
"It is my pleasure to announce the arrival of two new fifth years to Hogwarts," beamed Headmaster Dumbledore. "Solitaire Powys and Lowri Wych."  
  
Snape watched as two distinctly different girls stood next to Professor McGonagall and the sorting hat.  
  
"Solitaire joins us from Beauxbaton and Lowri will be studying here for two months whilst both her parents are working in Hogsmeade."  
  
When Dumbledore had finished speaking, Professor McGonagall indicated for Solitaire to sit on the sorting stool. The striking girl pulled her long hair to one side as Professor McGonagall placed the hat on her head. Her green eyes fixed to the floor in concentration.  
  
"RAVENCLAW!" said the Sorting Hat, after much deliberation.  
  
"Shame," said Ron looking over at the cheering Ravenclaw table. Harry stifled a giggle as Hermione glared at them.  
  
Lowri took her place on the stool. She was an awkward girl, with messy jet- black hair and piercing blue eyes.  
  
"SLYTHERIN!" said the Sorting Hat almost immediately.  
  
"Thank goodness," laughed Ron as the Slytherins cheered. "She looks a bit strange."  
  
"Ron," said Hermione in her teacher tone of voice, "just because she's not as pretty as the other girl, there's no need to be nasty."  
  
Ron rolled his eyes.  
  
Lowri walked over to the Slytherin table and refused to meet anyone's gaze, not that anyone made an effort to talk to her.  
  
Snape watched both the new students carefully. The Powys girl looked confident. The other, scared and sad. He was glad she had been placed in Slytherin. He had a feeling she would be the one to watch.  
  
***  
  
"Look where you are going, will you? Honestly, for a Slytherin, Wych, you really need to stop acting like an idiotic Gryffindor." Draco looked at the new girl in disgust as she clumsily ran into him outside Potions.  
  
"Sorry," she muttered, not meeting his gaze. She followed him into the classroom, where most of the Slytherins and Gryffindors were already seated, and took a chair at the very back of the class.  
  
Snape swept in moments later.  
  
"Find a partner, quickly. You are going to make a camouflage potion, which when attempted mildly, can be extremely dangerous. You, sadly, are not capable of making it individually, though even in pairs I suspect some will experience difficulty." He fixed his eyes on Harry and Ron.  
  
The class moved in to pairs and just as Snape was about to issue further instructions, a small voice piped up from the back of the room, "I, I haven't got a partner." The whole class turned to look at Lowri.  
  
"You can work with Granger and Longbottom. They could use the extra help," he smirked, looking at Neville.  
  
Lowri moved to sit next to Hermione, who smiled kindly and whispered a "Hi."  
  
"Take the fairy wings and mix them with the seaweed. Then follow the instructions from Advanced Potions, Fifth Edition. If you can still see the potion in one hour, then it is safe to say you have not done it properly." Snape returned to his desk and started preparing notes for his next class.  
  
Lowri silently helped Hermione and Neville, despite Hermione's best attempts at conversation.  
  
"We need some more seaweed," said Hermione eventually, "Lowri, would you mind getting some?"  
  
"Sure," replied Lowri wistfully, not paying much attention. She walked towards the front of the class to where the ingredients were kept on a shelf and on her way back stopped at Harry and Ron's desk.  
  
"Um, are you OK?" said Harry, slightly concerned at the intent look.  
  
"Are you Harry Potter...?" she asked  
  
"Er, yeah."  
  
"Miss Wych," came a smooth voice from behind her, "If I found myself in the company of Granger and Longbottom, I too would get up and leave, but I can assure you that the company of Weasley and Potter is not a vast improvement. I suggest you go back to where I assigned you."  
  
"Sorry, I was just getting some sea..."  
  
"Now," interrupted Snape, before gliding back to his desk.  
  
Embarrassed, Lowri returned to Hermione and Neville.  
  
"Told you she was strange," whispered Ron. "She just looks the type...arghhhh," yelled Ron, jumping back just as the potion exploded with an almighty bang.  
  
Snape pointed his wand just as the pieces of glass and bits of potion went zooming into the air, and it returned to the desk all in one piece.  
  
"It wasn't me!" said Ron. "Or him," he added quickly, pointing at Harry.  
  
"Well in that case, I do not want you to come to any harm by the mysterious force that blew up the potion, you and Potter can come and dissect these rats ready for my next class...."  
  
"Did I say I didn't do it?" said Ron slapping his forehead with his hand, "I meant to say that I did do it, and so did he." again pointing at Harry.  
  
He gave them a look not to be argued with, and grudgingly, they moved to the desk with the rats on.  
  
Snape gazed over at Lowri. It had to be her.  
  
***  
  
"That man is bloody twisted," moaned Ron to Harry and Hermione after Potions. "Are you OK Hermione?" he said sympathetically patting her on the back.  
  
"I'm great," she replied slightly confused. ''Why?"  
  
"You had to work with that Lowri girl. I swear she must have done something to the potion. That's the only way to explain it."  
  
"Or maybe you just did it wrong?" said Hermione, smiling sweetly.  
  
"Thanks," replied Ron mock grumpily.  
  
"She did act really weird just before it exploded though," Harry joined in.  
  
"Tell me about it. She seemed star struck with you anyway. Maybe you should have given her your autograph?" laughed Ron  
  
Harry nudged him playfully and picked up his quill from his bag to write a pretend autograph for Ron. "Hey what's this?" he said picking up a note attached to his quill.  
  
"Harry you die," he read out slowly.  
  
"What?" asked Hermione, snatching the note from Harry. "Where did that come from?"  
  
"I used it last in Potions..."  
  
"Lowri," said Ron as he rolled his eyes. "Don't worry about it."  
  
"Yeah, I guess," said Harry quietly.  
  
***  
  
Snape waited impatiently for his fifth year Slytherin and Gryffindor potion class. Now they were fifth years, they sometimes had Potions twice a day. This irked him no end, but also gave him the chance to keep an eye on the Potter boy.  
  
Eventually they started to drift in. "Come on, hurry up," he bellowed.  
  
"Where is Wych?" he asked observing the class.  
  
"Please, sir," said Lavender, raising her hand. "She fell down one of the moving staircases earlier. She broke her leg, and even though Madam Pomfrey fixed it, she sent her home because she was kind of traumatised."  
  
'What?' thought Snape slowly, 'But I thought Lowri was the...'  
  
His thoughts were interrupted as Hermione let out a shriek. Harry had just opened a note addressed to him on his desk.  
  
"Soon," he read the single word out.  
  
"Obviously not," muttered Snape grimly. 


	2. Chapter 2

"How are you doing, Lowri?"  
  
"I'm, I'm fine," she stuttered.  
  
"Look, about earlier, I know it wasn't your fault. We all have our clumsy moments!"  
  
"Thanks," Lowri replied quietly.  
  
"Here, take my hand. You really have to be careful on these moving staircases."  
  
"Thank you. Ow, hey, you're hurting me! Stop it, I'm going to..."  
  
"Fall."  
  
****  
  
Snape watched as his class left. He had managed to calm the situation by handing out random detentions and passing off the whole note fiasco as a childish prank. Only, he knew it wasn't. He decided to speak to Dumbledore straight away. Walking out into the corridor, he ran into Pansy Parkinson. "Miss Parkinson, why are you hovering in the hallway? Is there not somewhere you should be?"  
  
"Yes, sir. But I've lost my Charms textbook, and I think I left it in your classroom."  
  
"Hurry up and look girl," he replied impatiently.  
  
Pansy went back into the classroom and came out empty handed. "It wasn't there, sir," she said.  
  
"Then I suggest you ask Madam Pince for a replacement and stop wasting my time. Now get to your next class."  
  
Pansy hurried off down the corridor and Snape headed towards Dumbledore's office. He ran into Professor McGonagall on the way.  
  
"Ah, Severus. Just who I was looking for."  
  
"Please excuse me Minerva. I have to speak to Dumbledore immediately."  
  
"Haven't you heard? He has been called away to France on urgent business. I am not sure when he will be back." Snape inwardly cursed everyone he had ever met. "Anyway, I was hoping to speak to you about the school play."  
  
"School play?" he repeated, positive that he had heard incorrectly.  
  
"Yes. Before Albus left for France, he came up with the idea of a school play for Christmas."  
  
"And what do I have to do with this?"  
  
McGonagall looked at him, a small smile creeping up on her mouth. "All the information you need is listed here," she said as she handed him a parchment and walked off.  
  
Horrified, Snape stood fixed to the spot. "So, Albus," he muttered, "I suppose this is your way of helping me keep an eye on the students. For your sake, it had better work." Snape returned to his classroom and made a list of all the students he felt he needed to watch closely. He also wrote down the names of those who irritated him a great deal. "This play can serve two purposes," he smirked.  
  
***  
  
"This has got to be a joke," said Ron as he studied a piece of parchment that had been put up in the Gryffindor common room.  
  
"Read it again," said Harry quietly.  
  
"The following Gryffindor students have been chosen to take part in a school play. Those mentioned are to remain in the Great Hall after breakfast."  
  
"And my name is definitely on there?"  
  
Ron put an arm on Harry's shoulder. "Harry," he said slowly. "Your name is at the top of the list."  
  
Hermione, who looked like a victim of a few heavy curses, was unable to speak.  
  
"You OK, 'Mione?" asked Ron.  
  
She nodded.  
  
"At least we get to miss some classes, I suppose," said Ron, determined to look on the bright side. "I wonder who's in charge?"  
  
"Well," replied Harry. "I think we can safely say it's not Snape!"  
  
***  
  
Snape surveyed the students who had remained behind in the Great Hall after breakfast. The unhappy truth was suddenly dawning on them, and Snape found some amusement in this. "As you all know, you have been chosen for the school play. We all have places we would rather be, so follow my exact instructions and we can keep this...situation as bearable as possible." A chorus of groans hit him in one wave. "The play is about the four founders of Hogwarts, so as you can probably guess, the majority of you will be trees and various other scenery. This is quite fitting as most of your brains resemble wood. Malfoy, Granger, Potter, Parkinson. You have the honour of being the founders and not a tree. The props are over there," he said pointing to a large box. "Take one, and then do something that resembles acting. I have papers to mark."  
  
Draco rushed over to the box, so he could get the best prop. He selected a large fake sword, and then started throwing various objects to his friends. He then picked up the smallest plastic dagger and threw it at Harry. "Here you go Potter. You get a nice girly weapon."  
  
Everyone watched in amazement as the dagger just missed Harry and sliced straight through one of the thick wooden tables.  
  
"I'm guessing that dagger was real," Ron helpfully pointed out. 


	3. Chapter 3

"Hiding a dagger in a book? Original, but no way to treat a special gift from the Death Eaters. No matter, it will soon be returning to its intended purpose, Professor Snape."  
  
***  
  
Snape swept over to the scene as confused students scattered around the hall. He immediately recognised the dagger and picked it up. "It can't be..." he said quietly. The dagger was always stored safely in his classroom, hidden where no student would dare to venture-a book. Nobody ever went into his classroom alone. No one except Parkinson, he thought suddenly, she was looking for a book. Obviously she found it.  
  
"It wasn't my fault," squeaked a terrified Draco.  
  
Snape looked at him. Stupid boy, he thought to himself. "Some idiot must have confused the dagger for a prop and put it in the box. All trees go to your lesson. Founders stay."  
  
This was met with a mixture of cheers and groans.  
  
"Try to keep your weapon under control, Malfoy," sniggered Ron on his way out of the hall.  
  
"Are you all right, Harry?" asked Hermione, with a great look of concern.  
  
"I'm fine," replied Harry, still a bit bewildered.  
  
"Of course I knew it was a real dagger all along," a highly embarrassed Draco whispered to Crabbe and Goyle as they left. "Next time, I won't miss!"  
  
Pansy started to walk back over to the prop box.  
  
"I'm afraid, Miss Parkinson, that you will have to manage without the aid of a prop. They are, as of now, off limits."  
  
Moodily, she walked over to Harry and Hermione. "I'm going to be Rowena. No way am I playing the person that is responsible for Hufflepuff."  
  
Harry turned to Hermione. "Is that OK with you?"  
  
Hermione nodded.  
  
"Well I'm going to be Salazor," announced Draco.  
  
"Salazar," Hermione corrected under her breath.  
  
"Yeah, him too."  
  
Hermione looked in her bag and pulled out four pieces of parchment. "We can write what we're going to say on here, then take them away to learn." She handed the parchments out.  
  
Snape watched as the four argued over who was going to say what and wondered if he should have sent Parkinson away. No, it is better to keep enemies close, he thought. He continued to mark papers for the next hour, and then he approached the students. "All right, show me what you have come up with so far." He took a deep breath, filled with anticipated dread.  
  
Harry stepped nervously forward. "I am Godric Gryffindor. I think we should start a school. Do you agree, Rowena Ravenclaw?"  
  
"Yes, I agree, Godric Gryffindor."  
  
"Do you agree, Helga Hufflepuff?"  
  
"Yes, I agree, Godric Gryffindor."  
  
"Do you agree, Salazar Slytherin?"  
  
"Suppose so."  
  
Snape stared at them. Words failed him. The silence was interrupted by Pansy screaming and throwing her piece of parchment on the floor.  
  
"Save your dramatics for the stage, Miss Parkinson."  
  
"My hand," she yelled, "It's..."  
  
Snape looked at her hand, which was turning a dangerous shade of purple. He knew what was happening, but remained calm.  
  
"Parkinson, what have you done?"  
  
"Nothing, it just started hurting and now it's ow..."  
  
"Stop fussing, I'll take you to Madam Pomfrey," he said as he escorted her towards the door. "You three get to your next lesson." He didn't want to leave them on their own, but if he didn't get Pansy help immediately, he knew she wouldn't be alive on opening night.  
  
***  
  
Harry, Hermione and Draco stood still for a moment, taking everything in.  
  
"Remind me never to consider a career in acting," said Harry quietly. "It's far too dangerous."  
  
"Don't worry Potter; you're too ugly anyway, with your green eyes and glasses. If you were to ever act in Muggle movies, they'd have to make your eyes blue!"  
  
"Grow up," said Hermione. "Come on," she said turning to Harry. "Let's get out of here."  
  
They headed towards the door and left Draco standing alone. When he was certain they had left he strolled over to the prop box, reclaimed the plastic sword and took out a glittering blue cloak.  
  
"I am Rowena Ravenclaw; I'm going to save the wor..."  
  
"Draco Malfoy?" came a cool voice from behind him.  
  
Mortified he turned to see an unfamiliar girl standing in the doorway.  
  
"I'm playing Salazar Slytherin in a play," he said quickly. "I was just er, practicing..."  
  
"Quite. I'm Solitaire Powys. I believe there is a vacancy within the lead roles. I want to play Rowena."  
  
"Are you new here?" asked Draco confused.  
  
"Yes, I'm in Ravenclaw."  
  
"Where are you from?"  
  
"France, originally."  
  
"Well the writers of this play have insisted that the cast are strictly British so..."  
  
"Who are the writers?" she asked crisply.  
  
"You're looking at one of them now," he said smugly.  
  
"I understand. You'd much rather play Rowena yourself. OK, I'll just leave you to it." She turned to leave.  
  
"No, wait;" called out Draco. "This writer had just changed the rules."  
  
"Excellent," she smiled. "I look forward to working with you...Salazar. And if it's any consolation, you can be my understudy."  
  
Draco watched as Solitaire left. She would be next.  
  
***  
  
Snape waited impatiently in the Great Hall for the second rehearsal. It was 4.50 am and a few House Elves were scattered around the hall cleaning various objects. Snape hoped that they would hurry up and leave. He really did not want anyone to witness the excruciating situation he found himself in. Pansy had had a powerful hex put on her, and would not be well enough to play Rowena. Snape told her she could be a tree instead and was surprised when this didn't cheer her up. He suspected that if the mole hadn't got to her first, Rowena Ravenclaw would have hexed Pansy from beyond the grave for not doing justice to her in the play. It was only a matter of time. Hermione and Harry were first to arrive, followed by a tired looking Draco. Snape was just about to talk when Solitaire walked into the room.  
  
"Yes?" he snapped.  
  
"I'm the new Rowena," she said, playing with her hair which was tied up in a huge red bow.  
  
Snape was about to tell her where to go when he realized this would be a perfect opportunity to keep an eye on the mysterious new girl. "Very well," he said, "Join the others." Solitaire went and stood next to Hermione, who didn't look very pleased.  
  
"I would like to get through this rehearsal without any incident," said Snape, dryly. He looked at Harry when he said this. "I have arranged with the Headmaster for..."  
  
"Excuse me," interrupted Solitaire. "I've been taking acting lessons since I was three and I..."  
  
"Then kindly, Miss Powys, act like I am the professor and you are the student."  
  
Hermione smiled. Solitaire didn't.  
  
"As I was saying, I have arranged with the Headmaster for you to miss certain lessons in order for you to rehearse for the play."  
  
"Potions?" asked Harry, hopefully.  
  
Snape smirked. "No, Mr. Potter. Potions is far too important for you to miss."  
  
"Transfiguration?" Harry tried again, clutching at straws.  
  
Again Snape smirked. "I have," he said dramatically, "arranged for you to miss...Quidditch practice."  
  
Hermione sighed with relief. Snape had guessed she would only suffer some sort of trauma if she had to miss an actual lesson. Harry, on the other hand, was too upset to speak. Although Snape took some pleasure in seeing Harry's dismay, his real reason for stopping Harry from going to Quidditch practice was because he knew it would a perfect place for the mole to strike. And, frankly, he did not care to see any mid air showdowns.  
  
"Where are the trees?" asked Snape suddenly. "I asked all trees to be here at 5am."  
  
"Maybe they're asleep since it's the middle of the night?" replied Harry quietly.  
  
'And I am trying to save him again?' Snape thought to himself. A few miserable looking students entered the Great Hall before Snape had the chance to respond.  
  
"Hurry up," he said. "Granger, you stand next to Malfoy. Powys, next to Potter. Trees, I want you to form a circle around them." Everyone reluctantly moved into place.  
  
"Sir," said Pansy Parkinson, raising the hand that escaped the hex. "Is it true that the Oak Tree has already been cast? Because there is a girl from Hufflepuff saying that she is the Oak Tree and that she's dating Malfoy. Her name is on the cast list and everything, but we never actually saw her at the original casting."  
  
"I am not dating a Hufflepuff," Draco practically yelled.  
  
"Yeah, because you're too busy going fishing with your father," laughed Ron, who was hating being a tree.  
  
"The part of the Oak Tree has not been cast," said Snape. "When it is, I'm sure it will go to someone from a more distinguished house."  
  
"I think Rita Skeeter started that story," whispered Hermione to Harry. "Then she put it on the internet and had everyone fooled."  
  
"You should have kept her as a bug," replied Harry.  
  
"So sorry to break up your conversation, Miss Granger, but if you wouldn't mind, I'd like to get on with the rehearsal." Embarrassed, Hermione looked at the ground.  
  
"Trees, I want you to walk around the four founders whilst they are talking."  
  
Harry began, "I am Godric Gryffindor, and I think we should build a school. Do you agree, Rowena Ravenarrrghh!" Harry jumped back, practically falling over Hermione and some unenthusiastic trees as a small pig complete, with a red bow, trotted out of the circle.  
  
Snape brought his hand to his forehead.  
  
"I didn't know there were any animals in this play," laughed Draco.  
  
"Well, we've already got you," replied Hermione.  
  
Snape picked Solitaire up, and swept out of the Great Hall. The spell's result seemed almost laughable. What scared him the most was the fact that the spell was a complex one and that one of his students had actually been studying it. It also scared him that the mole wasn't either of the new girls. It was someone known to everyone. Known to Harry. 


	4. Chapter 4

With Solitaire safely returned to her former annoying self, Snape went over various papers on the upcoming play. The script was diabolical but since he had left it up to the students he wasn't too surprised. In fact, he was amazed that they had managed to string at least two sentences together in the first place. They were making hardly any progress in the rehearsals and the date of the play and the mole's intended attack on Harry were drawing nearer.  
  
"Sir!" said Ron, bursting into his office. "Harry, he..."  
  
Snape jumped up. "What? What is it boy?" Snape asked frantically.  
  
"He can't make the rehearsal this evening. He's got a headache."  
  
Snape could feel his blood boiling. "Have you any idea what..." but Snape stopped himself from going further and he took some deep breaths. "Very well, Mr Weasley. You can stand in for him tonight."  
  
"I'm feeling a bit ill too," Ron replied quickly. "I must have um, caught it from Harry."  
  
"Then I suggest you keep well away from him."  
  
Ron groaned and quickly left Snape's office.  
  
'Headache?' Snape thought, 'Can't the ungrateful twit see that he is in more danger than a headache? Can't the twit see that he is giving me a headache?'  
  
Snape turned his attention back to his papers with a sigh. It was difficult being the only intelligent being at Hogwarts, but it was a burden he was just going to have to bear.  
  
***  
  
Ron, Hermione and Solitaire sat around a table in the Great Hall waiting for Draco and Snape to turn up. They were eating cakes that Hermione had made with a few spells.  
  
"So," said Ron. "What was it like being a pig?"  
  
Solitaire glared at him. "You should know since you are one every day."  
  
Ron glared back.  
  
"I wonder who did it?" asked Hermione.  
  
"I have my suspicions," replied Solitaire, looking at Ron.  
  
Before Ron had a chance to respond Snape swept into the hall. "Why are you sitting around? You should be going through your lines!"  
  
"Draco's not here yet," Solitaire pointed out.  
  
"Then we shall continue without him."  
  
"Would you like a cake, Professor Snape?" Hermione asked sweetly.  
  
"No."  
  
"I really don't feel too well," said Solitaire suddenly. "I think I just want to rest my head down on the table and sleep..."  
  
Ron did exactly the same.  
  
Snape stared at them. "Is this some kind of joke?" They didn't move. He looked at Hermione. "Do you feel well?"  
  
"I feel fine," she replied.  
  
"Have you eaten any of those cakes?" Snape asked Hermione.  
  
"No, sugar is bad for your teeth. My parents are always telling me that."  
  
"Then why did you make them?"  
  
"I was trying out a new spell."  
  
"How many people have eaten them?"  
  
"A few."  
  
Snape look relieved.  
  
"And everyone in Gryffindor. I left them on a plate in the common room."  
  
"Go to my office and do not move!" Snape went and fetched Madam Pomfrey and they headed for the Gryffindor common room.  
  
"Password?" asked the Fat Lady.  
  
"Just let us in you old bat," replied an annoyed Madam Pomfrey. Nobody stood in the way of her and medication.  
  
The door swung open and they went in. Everyone was asleep.  
  
"What is it?" asked Snape.  
  
"Well, I'd say that Hermione isn't a natural cook. It will take a few hours for them all to wake up but they will be fine when they do."  
  
"I'll leave them with you, Poppy," said Snape. "I have matters to attend to in my office."  
  
When Snape got there Hermione was hovering outside looking extremely nervous.  
  
"So, Miss Granger, do you want to explain why you have poisoned all your friends?"  
  
"I didn't know this would happen," said Hermione quietly, her eyes wide.  
  
"What did you think you were doing? Of all the idiot students in this school I did not think you would be the one to pull a ridiculous stunt like this."  
  
"No, honestly, I was just trying out some new spells and the cakes looked fine. I must have made a mistake; I can't believe I made a mistake. I study so hard, I just..."  
  
Believing her, Snape relaxed a little. "I suggest you go back to your common room, help Madam Pomfrey and stay away from any cooking spells."  
  
Watching Hermione walk off, he was just about to close his office door when he saw Draco sauntering down the corridor. "Mr Malfoy, where exactly are you going and why were you not at the rehearsal?"  
  
"Things to do, people to see," he replied smoothly.  
  
Snape stared at him. "Mr Malfoy, the only 'people' you will be seeing over the next twenty four hours is myself as you clean out the Potions lab. Now, I'll ask you again. Where are you going and why did you miss the rehearsal?"  
  
"There's no need to take that attitude, Sev," Draco replied with a smile.  
  
"In there!" Snape opened the door to the Potions classroom. "I want every last bit of slime cleared from the desks." 'I wonder if the mole would consider changing their intended target to Draco,' Snape thought to himself, amazed at Draco's sudden confidence.  
  
Draco turned his nose up at the task whilst Snape marked papers. About half an hour later there was a knock on the door.  
  
"Yes?" he asked sharply.  
  
It was Professor McGonagall. "Evening, Professor Snape. I was just wondering if you were aware that a giant stage has been constructed in the Great Hall."  
  
"How?"  
  
"Well, I was hoping you might know," she replied, her right eyebrow arched.  
  
Snape looked at Draco. "You stay here," he said as he followed Professor McGonagall out of the room.  
  
Making sure that Snape had really left, Draco looked out into the corridor. "Lowri?" he called out.  
  
A figure stepped out of the shadows.  
  
"How's your arm?" Draco asked with a smile.  
  
"They're going to pay." Was her simple reply.  
  
***  
  
Snape beckoned to one of the House Elves who were hovering around the stage. "Where did this come from?"  
  
"Sir, I don't know, sir."  
  
"Are you telling me that it just appeared out of thin air?"  
  
"Sir, yes it did, sir."  
  
Snape sighed as another elf came rushing over. "Mr Professor Snape, we found this note."  
  
He took the note from the elf and read it aloud. "The show must go on. The show never stopped."  
  
"What does that mean?" asked Professor McGonagall.  
  
"I am sure we are about to find out." 


	5. Chapter 5

Hermione glanced down the corridor. When she was quite sure that there was nobody else around she made her way to the Great Hall. She had heard all the rumours about the new stage but was too embarrassed to go there in the day in case she ran into Professor Snape. When she saw it, she stepped back in awe. It was beautiful. She climbed up the steps and ran her fingers along the red velvet curtains.  
  
"Helga!" a voice called out to her.  
  
She turned to face Draco Malfoy. "Salazar," she whispered, then turned away.  
  
Draco walked up to her and pulled a stray curl from away from her face. "Helga, you know what must be done. You know that Rowena and that fool Gryffindor will not see it any way other than their own."  
  
"It's not right," she said quietly.  
  
"We have to destroy the school." His voice was firm.  
  
"They will die, they will all die. They're just children. It shouldn't be so." She turned from him again and he spun her round.  
  
"Listen to me, Helga. When we started this school we were all in agreement. Why keep something that ruins our bond? It is of no importance to us anymore. They have to be destroyed."  
  
There was a crash at the back of the hall and the curtains fell sharply on the stage.  
  
Pansy picked herself up from the floor and ran. She had only wanted to see where Draco was going but she had seen more than she had bargained for.  
  
***  
  
Snape looked at Pansy. It was true she seemed genuinely startled, but he wouldn't trust her as far as he could throw her.  
  
"Miss Parkinson, you are not making any sense."  
  
"Honestly, sir! They were acting weird like they were in a trance."  
  
"And why, Miss Parkinson, were you wandering around the school in the middle of the night? I may choose to see that as suspicious, also."  
  
"I, I was looking for Draco. I followed him and he went straight to the stage. Then I hid under a table and Hermione came in. Then they went all strange. Well Hermione is strange anyway but you know what I mean..."  
  
"Miss Parkinson!" Snape warned.  
  
"I swear, I am telling you the truth."  
  
"Go back to your dorm," he said finally. "I have a show to see."  
  
***  
  
As he stared at the empty stage Snape sighed. Everything was how he had left it, the curtains were swept back and there were no signs of footprints. "Parkinson," he muttered aloud. "I should know better than to listen to her."  
  
He was about to leave when he noticed a shadow sweep behind the stage. "Who's there?" he called out into the darkness. He stormed over to the stage and was faced with the surprising sight of Lowri Wych and a pair of scissors.  
  
"What an earth are you doing?"  
  
Lowri looked at Snape, then at the scissors which she quickly hid behind her back. "I'm helping."  
  
"Helping?"  
  
"I'm helping with the show."  
  
"By cutting the ropes holding the curtains up?" Snape tried to remain calm.  
  
"They deserved it," she suddenly burst into tears.  
  
"To die?"  
  
"No, worse than that. To suffer complete humiliation in front of everyone by having their play ruined."  
  
Snape was lost for words. "Do you think I want there to be a play? No! Do you see me wandering about, trying to sabotage the stage in the middle of the night? No! So what entitles you to bring down the curtain?"  
  
"They were mean to me. All of them," she sobbed. "Then Draco found out that my father and his father used to be old bullies together and Draco started to be nice to me and helped me plot my revenge. He's supposed to be keeping you away, like now. He's not doing a very good job."  
  
'So that's what Draco's little charade was about,' Snape thought to himself. "I thought you were ill?" he turned his attention back to Lowri.  
  
"I'm fine now. I can't actually remember the fall, though. Just suffering from a bit of memory loss and headaches but I'm OK. Oh and I've been experiencing some memory loss, too. I can't remember the fall."  
  
"Then I hope, Miss Wych, that your memory can remember the following, because if it doesn't then you will be in deeper trouble than you are now. Six weeks detention and I'm sure I can find you a starring role in the play."  
  
"No, please anything but that."  
  
"My mind is made up. Now I suggest you return to your dorm. The first rehearsal is at 4am. That should give you at least two hours full sleep," he smirked.  
  
She turned and left.  
  
He was about to follow when he noticed a small piece of folded paper tucked neatly under a chair. 'Violetts are blue, Roseses are red, How can they act, When they'll all be dead?'  
  
"I suggest you consult a dictionary before your next threatening letter. It takes the edge off what your trying to say," he said into the emptyness as he left the hall. 


End file.
